


The Unknown

by Black4Red_withPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And severus, Bottom Severus, Bottom Severus Snape, But we love him for it, Can't have him getting pregnant at 15 can we ;>, Everyone Loves Severus, Good Tom Riddle, He's in the same year as the Marauders, Lucius and Arthur too, M/M, Marauders' Era, Maybe near the end, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Snape, Severus is still a sarcastic asshole, So many Tops, Student Tom Riddle, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Weasley, Top James, Top James Potter, Top Lucius, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Remus, Top Remus Lupin, Top Sirius, Top Sirius Black, Top Tom Riddle, Veela Severus, Veela Snape, in the later chapters, pregnant severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black4Red_withPie/pseuds/Black4Red_withPie
Summary: Have you seen the darkness that holds your hand?The impending doom that spreads across the nation?Are you prepared to fight for your loved ones, Severus?They are coming for you. You can never escape them for they will always come for you.Run, Scatter, Hide. War is coming, War that will kill thousands of Innocence, War that will make you choose between Freedom or Love.(Being rewritten, edited version is "I live for you" which I will be posting in 2/17/18)





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My second Story and it's about Severus Snape, my favorite character in Harry Potter. Besides Draco of course [:>]
> 
> I will be updating, maybe once or twice a week for This and my other story [°●°]
> 
> English is my second language, so sorry for the mistakes. I have another story and it's about Black Haze, a manhwa. You guys should read it, it is amazing [:o]
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: laxeen.orphael  
> Follow me on Wattpad:Black4Red_with pie  
> Follow me on Twitter:03.08.29

_**Start of PROLOGUE** _

"Hurry up Lily!" I shouted. The two of us were running across the train station, trying to find platform 9 and 3/4.

"You know I can't run that fast Sev!" Lily shouted behind me. I was pushing the trolley that hold our belongings, when Lily shouted at me to stop.

I did what she told me and I looked behind to see that she was pointing at a wall with the number 9.

"Look Sev, platform 9! But I can't see platform 9 and 3/4" Lily exclaimed. I looked around and saw a family running through the wall a few meters away from us.

"Lily did you see that?!" I said. She nodded and we both looked at each other before we ran to the side on which the family that we saw ran through.

"On the count of three Sev" Lily said. I nodded and I saw the look in her eyes were filled with excitement.

"One" Lily said. The two of us grab hold of our trolley and gripped it tight.

"Two" I counted down. I grabbed hold Lily's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed it back enthusiastically.

"Three!" We both said at the same time, we ran and I closed my eyes. I heard Lily gasped in shocked and I opened my eyes to see a black and red train.

"We're here Sev, we're really a wizard" Lily whispered. Instead of answering, I just squeezed her hand, showing my excitement through action.

"All Aboard!" We heard a train conductor say. We quickly went inside the train. A lot of compartments were filled but luckily we found an empty one. I put our bags under the seats.

"We're going to Hogwarts Sev!" Lily exclaimed. She sat down across from me, putting her legs up and I did the same.

"What are we doing?" I asked her. We were in some sort of triangle, my shoes planted on Lily's shoes.

"The first one who breaks the triangle has to buy the other person food" Lily said.

"Alright! Get ready to lose Red hair" I said with a smirk. "Game on, Blackie" Lily said. She had the 'I'm going to beat you so you will buy me food' face with a sadistic smirk.

Lily and I always did this. We're very competitive, so why not use our competitiveness through bets. Well, food bets.

Its been 10 minutes and the train was about to leave. My legs were shaking and Lily was biting her lips, when someone suddenly barged in our compartment.

There were seven of them. They were all tall, except the kid in the middle, he was shorter than Lily and I.

"There are no more compartments so we're staying here" Shorty exclaimed. The ones behind him we're staring at us weirdly. Probably because of our position.

"Fuck. You" Lily answered. She was glaring at shorty and I knew this won't end well.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" Shorty shouted.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Lily exclaimed. She was downright fuming, I could literally see smoke.

"You! I'm the heir of the Pettigrew family, you can't talk to me like that!"

"I can and I will! This is our compartment and even if your God, I won't give a rats ass!" Lily shouted. She was standing now, her fist bawled and was ready to kick the ship out of shorty.

I realized that I won our bet, I stood up and pulled Lily back. If she punches Shorty, who knows what will happen.

"Lily, calm down" I said. She was breathing heavily and was counting to keep her calm.

"Looks like Muggles don't know that they should bow down to purebloods" Shorty sneered. I could feel my patience thinning and Lily was shaking in anger.

I saw the guys behind shorty we're saying something and the guy with shoulder length black hair that was tied, looked furious at what shorty said. The one that looked like a Professor and the guy with Brown hair and scars were frowning. The other three were looking uninterested.

"What's wrong? Did you realize your mistakes Muggles?" Shorty taunted. Lily was about to move when I beat her to it.

I twisted my body so my right leg connected to his face, he slammed to the side of the door and as my right leg touched the floor a few inches in front of him, I moved my left leg and twisted again so the heels of my shoes connected to the back of his head, making a very large crack on the wall he was connected too.

His body slid down with a trail of blood following. "Whoops" was all I said. Lily was laughing out loud, clutching her stomach. The other guys were looking at me with surprise and something else.

"I apologise, I think it over did it" I said. I bowed and added "you could stay here as a token of apology"

"We'll take you up on that offer" the Professor looking one said.

I moved Lily and add i's bag so they could seat. Glasses dragged shorty so he could close the door, shoulder length was laughing like Lily, while the others went to seat across from me.

Scars gave me a smile and I felt myself blush but only for a second. Lily saw and she looked horrified, not because she's homophobic, but because she doesn't trust him.

"We should introduce ourselves, my name is Tom Riddle" Short black hair said. _'Damn, I thought he was a Professor'_

"I'm Remus Lupin" Scars said with a smile. It suddenly felt hot when he stared at me like that.

"Sup! I'm Sirius Black" Shoulder Black hair said. He gave me a, what looks like a, charming smile and I was not amused. He looked dejected. _'Wait, did he saw me blush to Scars?!'_

"James Potter, the most handsome man you will ever see" Glasses said. He gave me a smile and I think they all saw me blush to Scars. DAMN.

"Lily, did they see me blush to Scars?" I whispered to her. She laughed and gave me a nod. _'Oh God, I'm so embarrassed'_

"Lucius Malfoy" Blondie said. He gave me a smirk that says 'I heard you and I'll make you blush too'. I was so embarrassed, my whole face was bright red. Lily was covering her mouth, laughing at my misfortune.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you" Red hair held his hand out and I grabbed it. I gave him a firm shake and was about to let go when he pulled my hand and gave it a kiss.

He winked before he released my hand. I could feel myself passing out at any moment. Damn them for making me feel embarrassed.

"I'm Lily Evans and I will break your neck if you make fun of Sev" Lily said with a sadistic smirk. 

"Severus Snape nee Prince" I said. Malfoy looked at me with a surprised face. "You're from the Prince Bloodline?" He said. I gave him a nod and saw recognition in his eyes.

I excused myself and left the compartment to grab something to drink.

\--------------------  
"We'll isn't he a cutie" Malfoy said. I started laughing again, not minding the stares I got.

"Did you see him blush at what I did Lucius?" I was rolling on the ground laughing by what Weasley said.

"Why are you laughing Ms. Evans?" Lupin asked. I composed myself and sat down. My shoulders were still shaking from laughter.

"He didn't blush because he finds you attractive, he blushed because he was embarrassed" I said before I laughed again seeing their dumb founded faces.

"It takes a lot to make him show any emotions concerning love" I told them.

"Well, I think I can make him show it" Black said confidently.

"Pssh, like you can Sirius" Potter retorted.

"It think I can do it" Weasley said.

"It think you forgot that I made him blush two times" Lupin said. He had a smile that looked innocent but inside it was evil.

"Stop this is ridiculous" Riddle said.

"Tom is right, you should all stop this, I already made a claim"

"What did you say?!" We all shouted at Malfoy who had a smug look.

"That's right, you were all busy talking to see me do it" Malfoy answered.

I was fuming on what he said when Black suggested something that made me want to bash his head in.

"Why don't we see who can get his heart. You can back out if you don't want him like that of course"

"What do you mean Sirius?" Potter questioned.

"I mean, we're interested in him right? Well I am but I don't know about you guys. So if you want him like that, let's see who can get his love"

It was quiet for a while when Potter agreed to do it. Lupin was next. Weasley agreed, and Malfoy was the last one to say yes.

They looked at Riddle and he gave a nod.

"May the best man win" Black exclaimed gleefully.

I slammed my palm against the wall and gave them a glare. They were all frightened (except Riddle).

"I'll approve of this because he needs someone other than me. But, if you do something to hurt him......I will hurt you more than the cruciatus curse" I glared at them and they nodded.  
\----------------------  
"Wh-what is wrong with them?" I questioned behind the door of the compartment. I heard all the things they said and I was blushing head to toe.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_


	2. Prologue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this story is like an otome game, you can choose who you want Severus to end with or you can choose all! :》
> 
> And if you want, I can make different endings too ;>

"Hey there, you lost?" A guy asked behind me. I ignored him, wondering how I can get inside without blushing.  
  
"Hey, if you don't have a compartment, you can always share with us" He gave me a smile with hidden intent. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away.  
  
"Don't touch me with your dirty hands" I said coldly. The guy smirked and said. "I always did love guys who are hard to get  
  
He pushed me roughly to my compartment door and I gasped in shock. The door suddenly opened and I fell backwards, landing on my butt.  
  
I could see Lily and the others jump to their feet. The guy was standing in front of me now and he pulled my hair roughly. I grabbed the hand pulling my hair and my face twisted in pain.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you, me and my friend here was just about to leave" He said. He pulled me to my feet, leaving, dragging me with him.  
  
"Excuse me but he's staying here" Remus was holding the guys wrist which in turn was holding my hair. The guy flinched from Remus' hold and let go.  
  
Sirius dragged me to his chest and his hand was on my head. He was glaring at the guy and saw that everyone was starring daggers to his soul.  
  
"You. How dare you do that to my Severus!" Lily screeched loudly. She pounced on the guy and proceeded to beat him.  
  
"Kill, Kill, Kill" James and Sirius were chanting and Remus, Lucius, and Tom were staring at the guy with satisfaction. Arthur was staring at the scene with a smile.  
  
"What is goin on heeeeeeee!" Another person entered our compartment and saw Lily beating someone, two people chanting to kill, three people staring at the scene with sadistic satisfaction and one person smiling like it was a normal thing.  
  
"Stop this! You're going to kill him!" He screeched out. He was pulling Lily off of the guy and dragged him out of the compartment.  
  
"Um, can someone tell me what happened?" He asked.  
  
"That bastard harrased my baby Severus!" Lily screamed out.  
  
"Wh- how awful! 20 points off of gryffindor" He said.  
  
"You should wear your robes, we're almost here" He left, dragging the uncounsious guy with him.  
  
"Well, you heard the man, Sev and I will be changing first" Lily said. She clapped her hands with a smile. Blood was covering her hands and face.  
  
"Hey! You should change somwhere else, we're all male here except you!" Sirius said. I realized that he was still holding me to his chest.  
  
"Um, I think Sirius is right Lily and if you finish changing you can rush here" I said. She grabbed her clothes and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
I took off my shirt and slid it off. I was now bare cheasted and was about to slid off my pants when Arthur covered my body.  
  
"You shouldn't just strip Severus" He was looking everywhere but me. I thanked him and I finished undressing. I turned to look at them and saw that they were just standing their, looking at me.  
  
"Um, can someone grab my clothes" I asked. Blushing under their gaze.  
  
"Here" Tom said. I thanked him and I finished dressing. I ask why they were just standing their.  
  
"Sorry, Sev, I was just admiring your beauty" Lucious said. I blushed and turned around so they can strip.  
  
The door burst open and Lily was standing fully dressed, looking like she ran a marathon.  
  
"Severus let's go. The train stopped" Lily said. She pulled me away from the compartment where they were all still dressing. I gave them a wave and left.  
  
"Those perverted bastards!" Lily shouted. People were looking at us with weird looks. I tried to keep her calm but it didn't work.  
  
"Fis' years ove' he'" a giant said. He was pointing to a boat that can carry four people.  
  
"Come on Sev" Lily pulled me to an empty one. Once we were sat down, two more people joined us.  
  
"We meet again" Lily growled when she noticed that it was Tom and Remus. They just smiled.  
  
I was in awe as the boat moved. The place was beautiful. Lily and I both gasped when we saw Hogwarts.

We interwined our hands and grinned, our life was changing, even if we didn't know it.

I didn't notice looking at us, that Tom and Remus was looking at me with love.


	3. Prologue III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload guys, I was busy this week ;D 
> 
> This isn't edited guys, sorry for the mistakes :>

"Wow!" Lily and I exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"It's so cool!" We were ushered to form a single line by Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
She gave us a stern glare that told us to quiet down. The sorting hat started to sing about the different houses.  
  
"You guys should be in Gryffindor. It's the best house!" James said from behind. Sirius was nodding enthusiastcally.  
  
"Don't listen to them. All houses have their pros and cons" Tom said. Arthur, Remus and Lucius nodded.  
  
"What house are you guys planning to enter?" Remus asked.  
  
"Gryffindor of course!" Spectacles yelled.  
  
"Gryffindor too!" Bitch said(Female dog)  
  
"Slytherin" Blondie said.  
  
"Maybe Gryffindor" Red hair said.  
  
"Slytherin looks promising" Red eyes said.  
  
"I don't know, where ever the hat puts me" Lily said.  
  
"What about you Remus, Sev?"  
  
"Me? It's either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Scars said.  
  
"I think Slytherin" when I said that. The Gryffindors- James, Sirius, Arthur, Remus- looked horrified and the Slytherins- Tom and Lucius- looked happy.  
  
"Don't worry Sev, we'll still be friends even if we're in different houses" Lily said cheerfully. I gave her a smile and hugged her. I didn't notice that when I hugged her she was glaring at the others.  
  
"Black, Sirius" the hat yelled. Sirius gave me a "dashing" smile and walked towards the hat. The hat wasn't even on his head when it yelled "Gryffindor!"  
  
The red and gold house clapped loudly. After a while, Lily was called. I gave her a smile and held her hands on mine. She smiled and walked towards the hat. "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Looks like we have two Gryffindors in our group now huh" Tom said.  
  
"Um, we're still friends even if we're in different houses, right?" I asked shyly. I took a hold of my hair and began to twirl it, embarrassed.  
  
They held a hand on their heart. I thought I could see heart shapes flying towards me but I dismissed it as my imagination.  
  
"Of course!" James said. He grabbed my shoulders and he's face was near me, I could feel his breath. We were blushing wgen Remus ripped James off of me.  
  
"Lupin, Remus" the hat yelled. He gave James a smile promissing death and left.  
"Slythe- Slythe- Gryffindor!" The hat yelled quickly. Remus was staring at the hat with so much hate that I could feel it.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius" the hat said. Before he left he said to me and Tom "I'll see you in Slytherin" I gave him a smile and Tom gave him a nod.  
  
"Potter, James" I waved at him and he left with so much happiness surrounding him. "Gryffindor!"  
  
"So only the three of you are going to Slytherin huh" Arthur said.  
  
"Riddle, Tom" he was called before he can reply to Arthur. "Slytherin!"  
  
"What do you mean Arthur?" I asked him. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I gave him a pout and he chuckled.  
  
"Well, You said you're going to Slytherin right? And I'm going to Gryffindor, so only the three of you are in Slytherin" I opened my mouth to reply to him when I was called. I mouthed 'Bye' to him and the only responce I got was a laugh.  
  
The hat was placed on my head and it was quiet. _"Hello?"_ I asked but their was no reply. I fidgeted from my seat and Professor Mcgonagall was also looking confused.  
  
_"What a great mind you have Severus Snape. Truly magnificent. You have the power to become the most powerful wizard, you are calm and graceful when fighting but you hide in a mask. A mask of meek shyness. When I went through your friends head they were all scared of your female friend Lily but I could see that if they think she is scary then you will be a devil"_  
  
I was shocked at what he said and the others were looking at me with concern. "Is everything alright Mr. Snape?" Professor asked me. I nodded but I could see the uncertainty hiding in her eyes.  
  
_"Listen hat, just sort me already"_  
  
_"Before that, why do you hide Severus Snape. You are not a wizard but a sorcerer are you not? A sorcerer who can raise the dead and control the living. Why hide?"_ The air around the Great Hall suddenly dicreased. Severus emotion changed from confused shyness to a calm and dangerous look. He sat straighter and his right leg was poised on his left thigh.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Sirius asked. They looked at Lily and saw her shaking. Her eyes were wide opened and she looked ready to faint.  
  
_"Now I see why you are hiding it. Slytherin will do you well"_ "Slytherin!" Severus stood up and he walked gracefully with stride.  
  
After the sorting they ate and headed to their dorms. "Looks like you have no roommate Sev, lucky you" true to his words, on the door the only name presented was his.  
  
"Tom and I are roommates and right next to yours, if you need us, knock and we'll answer" Sev nodded and he opened the door. He turned around and gave Tom and Lucius a hug before quickly shutting his door.  
  
"Holy-"  
  
"Shit" Tom finished. They looked at each other and they both have a smile, extremely happy on what Severus did.  
  
Severus finished packing his clothes and was turning in for the night.  
  
_'No one must know my secret. That sorting hat, if he tells anyone, I won't be responsible on what may happen'_ I thought. I closed my eyes and let sleep take hold of me.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, looks like Sev wasn't the innocent type after all ;>


	4. Prologue IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited guys, sorry for any mistakes ;(

"Good morning Severus" Lucius said as soon as he opened his door. He sweat dropped when he saw Tom and Lucius standing in front of his door.

"We're sitting at the Gryffindors' table. Since there's only three Slytherins in our group" Tom said. They walked to the great hall in silence. Once they opened the door, they saw that only a few students and teachers were their.

"Over here!" Lily shouted. They turned to the Gryffindor tables and saw hands in the air waving at them.

They walked towards them and sat in front of them. "How was your first night Severus" Arthur asked. He gave him a smile and proceeded to tell them what he did.

"No one was bullying you, right Sev" Lily asked. She was concerned that someone would take advantage of her little Severus.

"Don't worry Lily, I have Tom and Lucius with me" He gave her a reassuring smile. He ate in silence, laughing at the adventures of the Marauders and giving tips and tricks of his own. There peaceful breakfast was ruined when one of the Gryffindors interupted them.

"Why are their Slytherins on the Gryffindor table?!" He shouted. It went quiet and whispers soon exploded around the great hall.

"What?! You got a problem with it?!" Lily slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She was glaring at the boy in front of him and he looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Yeah I do! Slimy snakes shoudn't be here. We all know they're going to be death eaters!" As he said that. The Gryffindor crew stood up and glared at the boy.

"You speak as if we are not present" Lucius said. He calmly stood up and the boy cowered at his height.

"While I can endure Insults, I can not stand you saying that to my friends" Tom looked at him and his red eyes were glinting dangerously.

"If you have a problem with the three of them, you can take it up to us but I doubt you would want to fight 5 purebloods" Arthur said. Remus was emiting a dark aura around him and he looked terryfying especially with the smile on his face. Sirius and James backed away from him.

"It's not the purebloods you have to worry about" James whispered to Sirius. He nodded as they look at Lily and Remus. They shivered in fright at the look in their eyes.

The boy was pale and he instantly regretted what he said. He turned around and left the group. When he was far away they resumed eating.

"Look Lily, almost all of our class is with Gryffindors and Slytherins" Severus said. He felt the tension and the way their eyes held murder, he decided to ease the tension.

"Oh, you're right!" Lily exclaimed. She was looking at their schedule and she squeeled loudly.

"I thought we won't ever get to see each exept in the great hall, this is great!" Lily looked like she was floating when she said that. 

"Is that all you're eating Severus?" Remus asked. He nodded, Sirius and James suddenly took food and floaded his plate. He paled at the amount of food they were giving him.

"You should eat more Sev" James said. He was waving a piece of meat in the air.

"That's right, you're to skinny" Sirius nodded in agreement. Severus looked to Arthur for support but all he did was refill his cup of coffee.

He turned to Lucius and Tom and saw they were holding more food. Lily laughed at the defeated look in Severus face as he struggled to eat all of it. James and Sirius were chanting 'Eat, Eat, Eat'.

All in all, it was a glorius first Hogwarts breakfast for them.  
\----------------  
'This wasn't suppose to happen' Dumbledore thought. He was pacing his office thinking of the time in the great hall.

'They weren't suppose to still be friends!' He screamed in anger. All his plans were being ruined by one Severus Snape.

'Potter, Black, and Lupin was suppose to be friends with Pettigrew and was suppose to bully Snape, not be friends with him'

'I need to think of a new plan fast' He stopped his pacing and simply stood in the middle of his office. He was stroking his beard when a beep was heard, signaling someone entered his office.

Severus Snape walked in and he thought of a plan that would only work now. 'I can kill him. Yes, killing him would work well'

He was about to grab his wand when he was flung to the wall. "Touch that wand of yours and I will kill you"

"You little brat! Let go of me!" Dumbledore screamed. Severus stood in front of Dumbledore and stared in his eyes. 

Instead of black eyes, he was met with an amethyst and green eye. It glowed with power and he felt a drop of sweat in the side of his head.

'A sorcerer with two affinities. Not one but two' He thought. All his plans were now on top of the trash. There was no way he can defeat a Sorcerer.

"I'm not here to kill you Dumbledork. I'm just here to warn you, do not touch my friends. Do not look at them and do not talk to them. Be grateful I am just warning you. Your attempt to kill was annoying" An aura filled with death appeared and he chocked on his breath. The pressure was too much and he almost fainted.

Severus retracted his aura and he took a sharp breath. He turned around and left, as soon as the door closed. The thing holding him to the wall lets him go.

'What do I do now?' Dumbledore thought. Panic was rising and he knew his time was running out.


	5. Prologue V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polls are:
> 
> Sirius Black: 3
> 
> Remus Lupin: 0 (why u no love him :<)
> 
> Lucius Malfoy: 2
> 
> James Potter: 2
> 
> Tom Riddle: 3
> 
> Arthur Weasley: 0 (him too?! ;<)
> 
> Polyamarous: 3
> 
> Vote for who you guys are rooting for :>  
> \-----------  
> Guys, this isn't edited, again. I'm sorry for any mistakes I did :>

After eating, we left to find our Transfiguration class. I stayed in the back of the group and watched how they interacted.  
  
It was interesting, In Hogwarts a History, it said that their was no interaction between different houses for students spread rumors especially with Slytherins. I find it quiet annoying. Just because there was once a dark wizard that belonged to Slytherin and many of the students parents are dark wizards does NOT mean that their child is also a dark wizard.  
  
From what I gathered from the Spirits stuck here, Dumbledore is a manipulative Bastard and he already has a plan. A plan that involves me. Now if it were anyone else, I won't bother as long as it doesn't concern me but it envolves me and him knowing I am a sorcerer.  
  
Now I have a plan, threaten him to not get me or my friends- or I think their my friends- involve or just let it happen. Now the latter is a stupid idea I agree but my mind is blank right now. I could do this now or later where his plan will progress.  
  
Now this is the perfect time for Biske to come and confess a much greater plan but that won't happen, unless I plan to tell the whole word that I'm an Animancer- which I won't- and I'm certain that Dumbledore will figure it out in time.  
  
I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that we stopped and I bumped into Artur's back. The force of it made me lose my balance and fell on my bum, butt, ass, booty, whatever you want to call it.  
  
"Sorry Severus" Arthur said. He placed his hand in front of me, I reach to it and placed my hand on top of his. He pulled me to my feet but I saw his eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"What's wrong Sev?" Lily asked. I gave her a reassuring smile that said 'Nothing was wrong' she nodded uncertainly but choose to ignore it.  
  
It was now or never, we were standing in front of Transfiguration and my mind was completly jumbled. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Narwin- a ghost who told him the plans of Dumbledore- trying to catch my attention. Confused I mind link us for the time being.  
  
_'Severus! Janer heard Dumbledork's plan'_ He said.  
  
_'What was it?'_ I asked.  
  
_'He wanted James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans to be friends. Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle was suppose to be pushed a death eater and he planned to take the Manor of the Weasleys'_  
  
_'He wanted you and Lily's friendship to be broken so she and James will be a couple. He also wanted The Marauders to bully you but I guess the plan broke'_  
  
_'He planned to take over the Wizarding community and use the remaining Sorcerers to bring back the dead'_  
  
_'What do we do?!'_ I was quiet for a moment and before I could reply, I was being shaken. I saw Remus standing in front of me, asking if I was okay.  
  
"Sorry guys but I think I need to go to the nurse" I replied. Lily was staring at me with worry and I gave her a message on her palm.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Sirius asked. I shook my head and left them. Narwin floated above me and as soon as I was out of shot, I sprinted off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
_'Um, that's the wrong way'_ Narwin said. I back tracked and he led me there.  
  
_'So what's the plan?'_ He asked. I stared at him and he fidgeted at his spot.  
  
_'I plan to tell him to fuck off and don't bother us'_ I replied. He looked at me in shock and I asked the password. He was still recovering and gave it to me. I said it and it opened.  
  
The rest is history now. Seriously, you know what happened. Fine, i'll give a quick recap. Dumbledore tried to kill me but my awesome Shadow manipulation came into place and slammed him to the wall. I told him to fuck off and left. Well, I showed him my Sorcerer magic and then left.  
  
Narwin and Janer were gushing on how awesome I was and I swallowed the praises.  
  
I checked the time and saw it was almost for our DADA class. I had it with the Gryffindor so I get to see the others again. Now that I think about it, they have been acting a bit strange. Especially the time at the train. They made a bet on my heart, why would they want it? I mean, if you're planning to be a scientist then take someone else heart not mine, I want to live.  
  
I mussed on their behavior and when I snapped out of it, I saw that I was in an unfamilliar hallway. Well, of course it's a unfamilliar, I'm new. I deadpanned at my thoughts and scanned my surroundings.  
  
"Hey kid! You lost?" A man with gooogly eyes- well eye- said. I turned around and saw a tall man standing behund me. I jumped in shock and out of reflexes I stepped back.  
  
"Uh, yes, I can't seem to find my DADA classroom" I responded. He grinned at me and pulled me towards the direction I was going.  
  
"Well you're in luck, I'm your professor on the dark arts. Mad eye Moody or Moody" He said.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape" I answered back. He told me what he was planning to do this year and asked questions regarding the subject and potions. It was a good thing that was the only subject I studied and knew what to answer.  
  
"Well, we're here" He said. He pulled open the door and the noise inside the room stopped. I followed him inside and everyone looked at me. I blushed and lowered my head so I was staring at the ground.  
  
"Alright Severus, go on and sit down" Professor Moody said. I notice an empty seat next to Remus who looked like he won the lottery. The others were glaring at him. I sat down next to him and gave him a smile.  
  
"In todays lesson you will be learning the rules and regulations in this class" I zoned out after hearing that. I remembered what Narwin told me. Death Eaters? The followers of Voldymort? Slytherins are filled with purebloods so many of the families will be involved with him. But, Jayden- a pureblood who was a Death Eater but he died in the walls of Hogwarts- told me that Voldymort was gone.  
  
How could their be any Death Eaters when their leader is gone? This isn't adding up. They should know that the leader of the Death Eaters is gone, unless, they didn't tell the students. Why would they do that?  
  
Wait, Janer should know, he stays inside Dumbledork's office, he should know the answer. With that in mind, I'll need to pay a visit to him again.

"Are you still Ill Severus" Remus asked concernedly. I snapped back to reality and stared at Remus waving his hands in front of my face.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm fine" I smiled at him. He blushed as I grabbed hold of his arm and led him out as I saw the others waiting at the door.

 

**_End of PROLOGUE_ **


	6. ARK I: ORPHEUS I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polls are:
> 
> Sirius Black: 5
> 
> Remus Lupin: 5 
> 
> Lucius Malfoy: 3
> 
> James Potter: 2
> 
> Tom Riddle: 5
> 
> Arthur Weasley: 2
> 
> Polyamarous: 13
> 
> The Poly is winning, it's winning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating, I really am. I was busy packing for our 1 month vacation abroad and for the wedding that was going to happen. 
> 
> But, here it is. I was thinking on putting this on wattpad, but Should I?

_**Start of ARK I: Orpheus** _

I smiled at the memory of my encounter with The Marauders plus Others. It's been three years now, we're third years and a few more years we're graduating.

Tom, Lucius, and I were staying at the Slytherin common room, the Marauders were off planning for a prank and Arthur and Lily were just gone.

It was finally time for Hogsmaede and a lot of girls were asking them out. I laugh at there misfortune. Dumbledore hasn't tried anything for the past years, it had been a peaceful 3 years.

I was reading a muggle book about an Assassin woman captured and forced to a tornament. It was fascinating and I was getting lost to the story. It suddenly felt heavy and looked to my left and right to see Lucius and Tom asleep on my shoulders.

I smiled and allowed them there, moving to a more comfortable position. I didn't notice the jealous looks I was receiving from most of the girls there.

I gained a few friends in the past couple of years. Andromeda, Evan, Bellatrix and Rudolphus. I find what Bellatrix says interesting. Torture for Dummies is my favorite. Rudolphus and Her was such a cute couple.

I felt a shiver down my spine and looked around. Nothing was out of place and just brushed it off. I didn't notice Narcissa clawing the wall and emitting a dark precence.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the Prefects woke us up for dinner, I nodded but felt to sleepy to move. I guess staying awake to finish the book he was reading was a big mistake. He felt an arm on his shoulder making him lean on someone. He looked up and saw Tom smiling down at him. He cursed his height and his friends height. Even if they were still children, they completely dominated his good 5'5 height.

Tom led him to the Great Hall while Lucius held his bag for him. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and he noticed that almost all of them were now ignoring the Slytherins there. He shrugged, it's not like he care. He layed his head on the table and dozed of. He heard them talking but he wasn't listening. The voice of Lily was the one who woke him up.

"Sev Listen, I got a date. I have a date!" Lily exclaimed. It was clear how happy she was when flowers were blooming behind her.

Congratulations were passed, Lily looked towards Severus who still has his head on the table, lifted his head ever so slowly and said. "This- This is an emergancy" Severus' voice deepened. _'What?'_ They thought. Severus took a knife from his pocket.

"Alright, take this" Severus said. Lily looked shocked "Severus?!" She exclaimed. She completely forgot Severus' protectiveness towards her

"Oh sorry, would this work better?" He pulled an ak47 from out of no where. "No! That's not necessary!" Lily was perplexed and was close to crying.

"No, I'll be coming too" Severus had an insane look and the others were inching away from him. "You don't have to come!" Lily was crying now. She knew Severus was protective of her and if he came with her, she knew he would kill her date.

The boys- minus Severus- had a thoughtfull expression. Lily knew what they were thinking and she did not like it one bit.

"When is it?" Arthur asked. Lily shrugged, she knew it was true because she heard the teachers discussing it.

They discussed on what they were planning to do and they left to go to there houses but before they could say their goodbyes a boy with Hazel hair shouted behind us. "Lily!"

Before he could come any closer, I grabbed him by his collar and glared at him. I could see the horror at his eye and I grinned maniaclly.

"Sev, don't kill him!" I ignored what Lily said and continued to inspect the Hazel boy.

"Listen here Punk, if something happens to Lily, I will sell your organs to the black market, before that you will be tortured until you're begging for death" I threatened. I felt arms incircling my waist and I was lifted away by Sirius.

"Go Lily!" James shouted. I screamed and thrashed from Sirius, shouting obsenity. Lily nodded and Led Hazel boy away.

"You motherfuckers, I should feed you to the wolves and watch you get eaten alive while you scream for mercy!" I was passed to Lucius and Sirius saluted and left with James, Remus, and Arthur.

"Calm down Severus" Lucius muttered near my haid. Tom caressed my hair and whispered reassurance.

"Nothing will happen to Lily" Lucius continued. We finally reached my dorm room and Tom grabbed my key to open it. They stripped me down and made me wear my night clothes. I was tucked in and they left. I layed there in confusion, wondering what just happened. In my confusion, I forgot about Lily's date and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need your help. I want to make the chapters longer so I thought how would I do that? 
> 
> Ah! I know, I should ask my darling readers for help. Comment down on what should happen next chapter. Just the plot guys :>


	7. ARK I: Orpheus II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm currently on vacation in the Philippines and the wifi here is scarce. I've wrote chapters upon chapters with some special ones. The first SC- Special Chapter- is after this.
> 
> Updates will be slow until July. I'm truly sorry.

_"Remember Severus, control your emotions. One wrong move and all your love ones are dead"_  
  
_"Yes ××××"_  
  
_'Huh? Why am I remembering this?'_  
  
_"Now Severus!"_  
  
_"I-I can't! Please don't make me do this!"_  
  
_"After everything I did for you, this is how you repay me?!"_  
  
_"I'm sorry ××××! Please stop, it hurts!"_  
  
_"Severus, listen to me, whatever you do. Don't use ×××× ××××××!"_  
  
I woke up with a scream. I gasped for air and tore off my sweaty shirt. I felt wetness dripping down my face and reached to touch it. It was tears, I was crying. It flowed down relentlessly, I gave a sob and cried my eyes out as I remembered my dream.  
  
"Tempus" I whispered. _'4:28'_ it said. I grabbed a towel and went to shower. I scrubbed my body with a soap and washed my hair. I wore my school uniform and left my room.  
  
I wandered the school, admiring the view. I saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus outside, it looked like they were having a date. I felt jealousy deep inside me. How I wish I have someone who will love me.  
  
"Severus!" I heard someone call me. I turned around, my hair whipping and saw Remus. He ran towards me, his hands rested on top of my shoulder.  
  
"Will, Will you go to Hogsmaede with me?" Remus asked. My mind was processing what he said and I grew beat red.  
  
_'It's my first time someone asks me to go with them'_ I thought. I smiled brightly at him and nodded. Remus blushed and he gave me a small smile.  
  
I grabbed his hands and ran to the direction of the Great Hall. I laughed when Remus almost tripped. I opened the door and we entered. Only 2 or 3 people were their, it was only 4:45. We sat down side by side at the Gryffindor table and I wondered if we will have a chance to sit at the Slytherin table.  
  
Since food was already layed out, Remus and I ate and talked together. "Ah! Remus you cheater!" I turned my head around when James shouted and Sirius was no where to be found.  
  
"Looking for me?" Sirius asked. I turned to my right and saw him laying there in a model pose. I snorted at his position and he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Sirius, sit down properly" Arthur pushed him, he fell to the floor with a loud grunt and Arthur replaced his spot.  
  
"Haha, serves you right!" James laughed. Sirius tackled him and they fought. Remus was playing peace maker, Lucius and Tom entered and sat infront of me, placing food onto my plate while Arthur fed me. That's how Lily founds us.  
  
"What is happening?" Lily asked. I laughed and moved so she can sit down. "So, are you going to Hogsmaede?" Lily asked me.  
  
"Yes, Remus asked me to go with him" a slam was heard and Lucius was standing up with his hands on top of the table, beside him Tom stared at us with wide eyes.  
  
"Wha-What's wrong?" I ask. Beside me Lily smacked herself.  
  
"You can't go with him Severus!" Lucius screamed.  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"'Cause you're going with me!"  
  
"No he's going with me!"  
  
"No Me!"  
  
"Shut up all of you! Severus is going with me!"  
  
"Like he wants to go with any of you!"  
  
"Fuck off! He's going with me!"  
  
I was confused, if they really want to go to Hogsmaede together why don't qll of us just go. I nudge Lily and whispered my thoughts.  
  
"Alright you sons of bitches, shut up!" Lily shouted. There bickering ended and stared at Lily.  
  
"If you really want to go with Sev then just go together or make a schdule!" The argument ended and they planned on what time they will get to spend the day with me.  
  
"Children! We are about to depart Hogsmaede, please prepare your belongings!" A professor informed us. Students were already lining up at the door and I made my way there.  
  
"Little Sev, my cute disciple, who are you going with?" Bellatrix asked. In front of her, Rodolpus was grinning at the sight of me.  
  
"Oh, I'm going with Lucius, Tom, Arthur, James, Remus, and Sirius" I answered. She sweat dropped at the amount of people I was going with.  
  
"But I don't know why they want to go to Hogsmaede with me. If they really wanted to go, they should just ask each other"  
  
Bellatrix and Rodolpus looked at each other before laughing. I stood confused on what I said was funny.  
  
"You're so oblivious Sev" Rodolpus ruffled my hair and I pouted. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I looked and saw it was Lily.  
  
"Alright Sev, you know the rules, all sharp and pointy objects must be removed" I looked at her with mock innocence.  
  
"I don't know what you're saying" Lily grabbed my robe and opened it, inside was the robes were filled with knives and guns. She stripped me off of my robes and threw it away.  
  
"No!" I screamed in despair. I fell to my knees, hands stretched to the direction where she chucked it away.  
  
"Stop being such a baby Sev. I know you, you have more of those inside your trunk" Lily said. Bellatrix comforted me saying it was going to be alright. I hugged her tightly, crying on her boobs. Rodolphus pulled me away from her in jealousy.  
  
"Don't cry to Bellatrix, cry to me!" Rodolpus placed my head on his chest and I did what I was told. I didn't notice the smirks gracing Bellatrix and Rodolpus' face, the jealous looks of my friends, and Lily's face palm.  
  
We were about to leave when I spotted a familiar face. My eyes were narrowed when we made eye contact. He smirked at me and vanished on thin air. _'Polius'_ I whispered in anger.  
  
_'This is bad, if He is here then that means that They are here too'_ I searched the crowd for there familiar face but there were none.  
  
"Severus, let's go to honeydukes" Remus interrepupted my thoughts. He grabbed my hand and led me to our destination.  
  
It was fun, I got to know Remus more. I can relate to him, we both like to read and he was calm and quiet.  
  
James stood at the entrance, behind him was the other guys. "We have a schedule Sev, Remus was first, I'm second" He held his hand towards me and before I could hold it, an explosion was heard and then screaming. We looked at the direction of the explosion, fire was already spreading.  
  
"We need to lead the people to safety!" Tom said. We nodded and rushed to help the civilians. The professors were putting the fire out.  
  
Then I saw a man. A man that I desperatly never wanted to see again. "Polius" He stared at me with a smirk, he carresed my cheek in a loving motion but I was not fooled.  
  
He was dressed in a white suit and black pants matched with a rubber shoes. He was dressed casually and looked like an ordinary muggle. Only one thing stood in the way. The horns, he had horns on his forehead.  
  
"Severus, I see you're still living with Humans. We missed you, why don't you come back with us" I slapped his hand away but that only made him amused.  
  
"No matter what you do, just remember, you are mine and I don't like to share" Polius left and with the destruction of Hogsmaede. I stood there in silence, anger coursing through my veins.  
  
"Geez, Polius sure is posessive don't ya think so?" A boy with black hair and black sunglass said. He was dressed casually and was holding a frilly umbrella.  
  
"Varos" I muttered. He flinched at the sound of his name laced with venom.  
  
"You're still scary huh Sevvy" He said. He grinned and disappeared. Once the fire was out, the professors ushered the students back to hogwarts. They didn't see me standing in the middle and they were gone, only I was left.  
  
I flicked my hands and watched a needle of black magic impale Feror. He grunted in pain and clutched the wound I inflicted. His invisibility spell vanished making the others appear.  
  
"Looks like you still got it" Hasaan commented. He pulled out the needle from Feror and inspected it.  
  
"You got stronger too" He flicked it back towards me. It was too fast for the human eye too see. I caught it right before it impaled my right eye with my fore finger and middle finger.  
  
I let my magic ran wild, my shoulder lenght hair grew and reached past my knees. My black eyes swirled between amethyst, black, and red. 4 long horns grew on my forehead, two of them was facing the front and the other two was facing the side of me. My height grew past my small 5'5 and became 5'8. Still shorter than my friends.  
  
"We don't want to fight Sevvy, well not now" Rayer said. He stood in the middle, he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Then why did you cause the fire?" I asked.  
  
"It was too show who we are!" Rayer laughed and they left. Polius was the only one left.  
  
"I suggest you leave my love. These wizards can't hurt us and you know it. Till we meet again" He vanished leaving me here, rain started pouring and I stopped my magic and returned back to normal. I looked up and stared at the rain and fainted.  



	8. Special Chapter: Fem! Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing Special Chapters or SP to finally write stories of Sev that I wanted to write. You can also request and I will try to do it.
> 
> I now made an estimation on how many chapters this story will have. All I know is it will reach past 50 chapters.
> 
> Now some of you are confused on Polius and the Orpheus group and they will reveal themselves on the later chapters.
> 
> I will rewrite the last chapters because honestly, I'm confused on where this is going. But I now know what to right.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I love you :>>

"Wha?" A smoke envolped my body when I drank the pumpkin juice in front of me. Lily shouted my name in concern.  
  
I felt pain enveloping me and I dropped on the ground. Arms incircled my body, holding me to their chest. I heard a sharp intake of air and the pain left suddenly and I breathed air of relief.  
  
My chest area felt heavy for some reason and I felt lighter. I looked down and saw two lumps of flesh instead of the flatness that I was familiar with. I screamed and instead of a low pitch sound it was replaced with a higher pitch.   
  
The shock got too me that I fainted. When I came too, the first thing I felt was lips on my own and the first thing I saw was James Potter. I paunched him on the face and he flew to the other side, unconsious.  
  
I sat up and touched my body. I felt the breast of a woman and my Jr was missing. I turned into a girl, I layed back on the bed, my mind was in shambles. How did I turn into a girl? Was it the Pumpkin juice?   
  
"You're awake, that's good" Madame Pomfrey ignored James who lay unconcious on the floor. She casted a spell to see if there was nothing wrong with me.  
  
"Well, the good news is that you're perfectly fine and the bad news is that you turned into a girl"   
  
"Did you drink anything because I saw it on a book I was studying and only a powerful potion can do this"   
  
"Anyway, I'll lend you some clothes for now, what you're wearing is too big for you" She left and I stared at my regular clothes. I couldn't believe that I turned into a girl. It was mind blowing and why me?!  
  
James finally woke up and checked too make sure I was alright. He was the only one who got an excuse to visit me here while the others were stucked in class.  
  
Madame Pomfrey returned and made me choose what to wear. The selections were hideous, there was one that was kind of cute but it was too girly. James made me wear it anyway.  
  
I came back holding my clothes. I was wearing a pink blouse that was tucked in a black mini skirt and white heels. My hair was left alone so it flowed down past my knees I blushed when James whistled at the sight of me.  
  
He held his arm out towards me and I gladly took it for support. I was like a newborn deer, wobling, trying to get the feeling on wearing these heels. He led me to the Great Hall, I was confused, why were we walking there where class is still going.  
  
James opened the door and loud noises filled my ears. "How many hours was I sleeping?" I asked James. He grinned when the noise died down and silence ensued. Everyone was looking at me, I blushed at that, I kept my head down as we sat down in front of Lily and Tom.  
  
"H-Hi" I said timidly. Blood spurted out of there noises and they fell backwards. I jumped and asked if they were okay. Groans of approval was heard and I sat back down.  
  
"What happened?!" Lily exclaimed once she got over her shock. Lily took a glance at the boys and saw the blush that covered there faces and how they avoided looking below her neck.  
  
Severus was beautiful as a girl. No, she was absolutly stunning. Her black knee lenght hair, shining bright like a diamond, to her small round face with full pink lips. To her DD cup breast and beautiful legs. Not to mention her hourglass body. She kind of get why they're blushing.  
  
"I don't know, Madame Pomfrey said that a powerful potion that turned me into a girl" I replied. Lily had a worried expression. She was concerned that many boys will now like her and she had to protect His, no Her, virtue. Well, atleast she can drag 6 boys with her too.  
  
"When will you turn back?" Tom asked. I shrugged. Madame Pomfrey didn't told me the answer so I guess I was stuck like this for a while.  
  
After being force fed by James and Arthur, we seperated. Slytherins had Transfiguration while Gryffindors had Charms.  
  
"Lucius, Tom, I swear to God, you Better protect Sev or I will murder you" Lily left with a glint of insanity on her eyes. Lucius and Tom were shaking at where they were standing. The Marauders wished them good luck and Arthur just smiled at them.  
  
"Let's go Milady" Tom said. I giggled and hooked my arms around theirs. I pulled them along with me, not noticing the looks of appretiation that was being send to me. Of course the two boys noticed and glared at anyone who dares look at her the wrong way.  
  
We made small talks on our way to Transfiguration. I laughed loudly at the failed prank Sirius made on Lucius and Tom. This feeling he had, this was what he wanted to protect. At first it was just Lily but now.  
  
Severus glanced at the two and smiled softly. This was what he wanted to protect and he won't let Orpheus take them away from him again. I steeled my resolve at that thought. They think they're stronger than me? I'll prove them wrong.  
  
We entered Transfiguration and sat at the middle. I pretended to listen but inside I fell asleep. I casted an invisibility charm on myself and a fainting spell on Lucius and Tom- It wasn't really an Invisibility charm, it was my ninja skills and I just hit a pressure point on their necks.  
  
I went to the lake where the giant squid lives and watched it dance. "Well look who it is. Severus Snape or maybe Seravina Snape?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Polius. I cringed and he laughed at my expression.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him. He smirked and pulled me towards him. My hand was on his shoulder and my other hand was clasped on to his.  
  
"Dance with me" He said. He took the lead and we danced under the blistering sun.  
  
"I'll say it again, what do you want?" I gave him a glare. He smiled softly and my expression slowly disappeared.  
  
"Is it wrong to see you?" I pushed him away, glaring darkly at him. He grabbed me by the waist and our noses touched.  
  
"Yes, it is" I turned and went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. I turned my head- hair flipping, and turned to him with a hurt expression.  
  
"Don't leave me Severus. Please" He hugged me, his head on my shoulders. I couldn't move, it's been years since I last saw him.  
  
"Let me go Polius. Whatever happened, happened. In my new life, you're not welcomed" He gave me a hurt expression but let me go.   
  
"I'll warn you again. We will attack and the wizarding community will lose. Join us now Severus or join them on dying"   
  
"I'll rather die than join you" I spat with venom. He smiled sadly and left, his last words were carried by the wind.  
  
"I knew you would say that"  
  
When he truly did leave, I fell on the grassy floor and cried, my knees pulled to my chest. Just looking at him made my heart ache. It was too much, too too much.  
  
"Yo Sev! Want to go on a date?"  
  
"Don't listen to them, you're beautiful"  
  
"Wait, wait, let me change first!"  
  
"Hey, I love you"  
  
"Marry me"  
  
I cried harder, remembering the times when I was still with him. I wiped my face and stood, my eyes were steeled. I chose this, I can't regret it now. All my past from that time won't hurt me. Polius and I were in the past.  
  
I chose to relive my life. I chose to start all over again. I chose to forget him. I chose this. Even if i'm hurting, I still chose to do this. Besides, I met new people. I'm happy and I won't let Orpheus take them away from me again. I won't make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Severus!" Someone hugged me from my waist and I jumped. I turned and saw Sirius looking at me with concern.  
  
"Are you okay? Lucius and Tom said you disappeared during Transfiguration. The others are looking for you" I gave him a smile. His concern making me forget all my worries.  
  
"I'm okay" I told him. He sighed in relief and led me back to Hogwarts. The students were staring at us but I don't think Sirius knew.   
  
"Sev!" Lily cried. She hugged me, her head layed on my breast. I patted her head, trying to convey my apology through action. She got the message and her crying stopped.  
  
"You should tell us if you leave again. We're bound to worry if you disappear" Arthur said. I nodded and he smiled. I felt arms linking on my waist and I was wretched from Lily.  
  
"Sev! You had me worried!" James exclaimed. He rubbed his head on my hair and I smiled as I rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"Did you guys hear? We're going to an onsen" Remus said once he reached us. James and Sirius looked ecstatic at the decleration. Lucius grabbed my cheeks and made me look at him. His eyes where full of concern and I smiled reassuringly, I tiptoed and gripped his shoulders for support and gave his cheek a peck. He hugged me tightly and gave me to Tom.  
  
He stared at me with an unreadable expression that changed. He gave a sigh and hugged me also. I heard wolf whistles and saw a couple of guys eyeing my breasts. The others growled at that and they quickly left the area, running from the dangerous friends that I have.  
  
We made our way to the Great Hall, it was empty except for us 3rd years and 4th years. We stood in a line and left Hogwarts, once we made it to the onsen bath we were divided into two. Females in one side and Males in the other side. I stood in the middle. Not knowing if I should go to the male section or the female section.  
  
"Mr, I mean Mrs Snape, we prepared an additional bath just for you. It is inbetween the Male and Female section" Professor Mcgonald said. She notice my hesitation on where to enter.   
  
"Professor, can I go with her? She'll feel lonely being alone on a large bath by herself" Lily explained. Professor thought about it and accepted Lily's request.   
  
We said our goodbye's to the boys and entered the bath together. I blushed and hesitated on striping in front of Lily but she just laughed and grabbed me before forcefully taking my clothes off. Lily stared at my breasts that jumped when she took off my shirt and groped it. I blushed a scarlet red and left quickly to enter the bath.  
  
The bath made the tensions on my body to relax and I gave a blissful sigh. Lily entered and sat next to me. We both enjoyed the peaceful and relaxing bath.  


* * *

  
  
"Move I can't see!"  
  
"No you Move!"  
  
"Do you guys see her chest? It's huge!"  
  
"I think her chest is a D cup"  
  
"Wow, you sound like a pervert"  
  
"Shut up, she'll hear us!"   
  
They were sitting on a branch that was thick and long enough for them to seat on- next to their bath. It was pass the fence seperating the boys and the two girls but was dark enough so that they wouldn't see them. The other guys were trying to climb the tree but Lucius charmed it so nobody can go up except for them.  
  
Blood was dripping down their nose when they saw Severus stand up, the sudden movement caused her breast and butt to move. They groaned and covered their legs to hide the erection they were now sporting. Lily laughed and pulled Severus down where she hit the water and made a small wave. They were talking and laughing, sometimes just enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
The boys were admiring the view of a naked Severus- they would prefer the male Severus naked but this would do- and wiping the blood dripping down their nose.  
  
A loud bang echoed and they turned and saw the fences that seperated the boys, girls, Severus and Lily fall revealing the naked bodies, and the boys who was trying to peak at the girls.  
  
Screams were made and the girls rushed to cover their lady parts. Blood erupted from the boys noses and an erection was standing proudly. Lily ran to the changing room leaving Severus standing shell shocked.   
  
James rushed down the tree and on to the changing room to grab a towel and cover Severus' naked body. Once he tied the towell on her, he saw her staring at him wth a blush and realized that he was naked. She shrieked and slapped him so hard he flew past the boys bath and on to the wall.  
  
Severus was breathing heavily, arms covering her body. She turned and saw the others sitting on a branch, her eyes grew wide and they felt horible when they saw tears gathering. Severus ran from the bath, not knowing where she was going.  
  
She bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground. Severus' towell slid off of her body and she sat their naked. She saw a boy taller then her- every boy was taller then her- looked at her with a shocked expression and saw that her towel fell. She gave a small eep and rushed to get the towel but was being handed to her instead. The guy was blushing while looking away from her, hand on her towel. She shyly took it from him and covered her body.  
  
"Sorry about that" the guy muttered. He was still bright red, still not looking at her direction.  
  
"It's alright. It was my fault" Severus said. They both left, going the opposite way, still blushing.  
  
Severus made her way to her and Lily's room and saw her crying on the futon- a mattress laid on the floor- and rushed to her side. She looked up at her with teary eyes when Lily felt her touch. She pounced on you and cried on your breast.  
  
"Oh Sev, I'm sorry for leaving you with those perverts!" Lily cried. Severus hugged her back and told her it was okay. She spent the rest of the evening assuring Lily that she was fine.  
  
They were on their way back to Hogwarts when she was approached by Professor Mcgonald. "The potion will revert you back to normal tomorror Mrs Snape" Severus shyly gave her a nod and was left alone.  
She was on her way back to the Slytherin dorms when she was cornered by the guys.  
  
"Look Sev, we weren't spying on you!" Sirius said.   
  
"Then why were you sitting on a branch with your nose bleeding?!" Severus questioned harshly.  
  
"We were making sure nothing will happen to you" Remus answered softly.  
  
"Well you failed" Severus turned her head to the side, arms crossed over hsr chest childishly.  
  
"We know" Lucius said. His face was grave, he wanted to kill the guys who looked at Severus with lust.  
  
"We're sorry Severus"  
  
"We're really sorry"   
  
She looked at them with a sharp gave and saw the puppy dog eyes they were giving him. She sighed and forgave them. They cheered and hugged her, she blushed but enjoyed the affection they were giving her.  
  
"By the way, when will you change back?" Arthur asked.   
  
"Tomorrow" She answered. They looked pleased at her answer and left before they get caught by Filch. Lucius and Tom escorted her back to her dorm and bid them goodnight.  
  
She showered, changed to her nightclothes and dried her hair while reading before she slept. She layed down and closed her eyes, ready when she opened her eyes she will return back on being a male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first SP chapter. When you compliment my story it encourages me to right so keep on doing it ;>
> 
> Trickster32 and PiffyEQ, I love you ^U^


	9. ARK I: ORPHEUS III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back~ I finally finished this chapter (sigh)  
> Updates will be relatively slow, Our exams are next week and I need to study But I'll try my best :>

I woke up in a room filled with white. I blinked in confusion and sat up in a bolt when I remembered my meeting with Orpheus. I heard a light snoring and saw beside me was my friends. They were sleeping, surrounding me.  
  
"Looks like you woke up" Madame Pomfrey entered the Medical ward. She handed me a cup of water and I gladly took it for my parched throat.  
  
"You've been asleep for a week now. This kids stayed with you, waiting for you to wake up"   
  
"I see" I muttered. My thoughts were reeling, Orpheus was back and they are planning to start a war. This is bad, so very very bad.   
  
I stared at the heads surrounding the bed and got off slowly, not wanting to wake them up. I head to the door and left the Medical ward. Going up the staircase, I met one of the founder of Hogwarts, Godric.  
  
_"Little Sevvy! You woke up!"_ Godric exclaimed. He hugged me tightly and I patted his back.  
  
_"Godric, where is Salazar?"_ I asked. He rubbed his head with a shippish smile and pointed behind me. Salazar had his head inside a wall, trying to get his head out. I twitched and turned slowly to Godric. He flinched at the glare I was giving him.  
  
_"Tell me what's happening inside Hogwarts"_ Godric finally pulled Salazar out of the wall and when they heard what I said they turned to me, surprised.  
  
_"What?"_ Salazar gapped at me. Godric blushed and covered his erection. I instead focused on Salazar's face, intent on blocking the disgusting view of Godric and his lust.  
  
_"Something is happening inside this Castle and I want to know what it is"_ Godric and Salazar shared a look before they sighed.  
  
_"Dumbledore is, well, he's not Dumbledore"_ Godric said. I stared at him, shocked written all over my face. Salazar gave a small chuckle and continued.  
  
_"He's hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. The Dumbledore you see now is a puppet"_   
  
_"Oh, someone's coming Sevvy"_ Godric grinned at me.  
  
_"We better go then"_ Salazar grabbed him by the collar and disappeared from my view, just in time for Professor Flitwick to appear.  
  
He smiled at me for a moment, continuing on his walk. My mind was a mess. All this time, the Dumbledore who tried to kill me was a fraud. A puppet. Whoever is controlling him wants something or someone from Hogwarts. My friends don't need to know any of this, they don't need to be bothered by my fight. First thing is to find Dumbledore's location so he could tell me what the fuck is going on.  
  
I wrote a letter to inform where I was and left. I ran up the stairs reaching the 4th floor, I met Damian, a ghost who knows every secret of the castle.  
  
_"Damian, Do you know where Dumbledore is located?"_ I asked.   
  
_"Are you here to save him?"_ Damian asked. I nodded and he led me to the room of requirement.  
  
_"There's a carpet hidden here, imagine it and pull it off, you'll see a door, that's where Mister Dumbledore is"_ Damian disappeared and I followed his instructions. I found the carpet and saw the door he was talking about. I opened it and enetered, their were stairs leading down, A torch appeared on my hands. Down at the bottom, a man was chained on the floor, I slapped him to wake him up.  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked. I stared at him, his appearance was not what the puppet Dumbledore wore. He was younger, maybe in his 20s, making him look like Jardis, my best friend when I was still together with Polius. I shook my head and gave him a smile.  
  
"Severus Snape. I'm your saviour" I told him. He gave me a relieaved smile before passing out. I used my strenght to break the chains holding him captive.  
  
An alarm screeched, alerting puppet Dumbledore that the real one was free. It was time to fight. To fight this fake one to free the real one.  
  
I readied myself, if this was Orphues' doing, than I had to give it my all. Another alarm sounded, the students must be evacuating now. That's good.  
  
"To think this would be the day I could finally fight you full force **_SEPHAIRE_**!" The puppet disolved and stood in its place was Jurdil. He smirked at me insanely and dash towards me. I dodged his puppet's and himself, I stared at him, assessing his strenght, he lunged at me again but I was ready. I grabbed the puppet and pulled, he was pulled along with the puppet and his face met my fist.  
  
I gave it all my strenght and the force of it caused a shockwave. The floor broke and collapsed. I stared as he flew back and slammed against the wall. Blood flowed down his mouth and he coughed. He wiped his mouth and watched me carefully.  
  
"You must know Jurdil, the only one who can beat me......" I appeared infront of him and he gasped. He saw my eyes glowing and he knew this would be the end for him.  
  
"Is Polius" with that I touched his forehead and he convulsed, electricity appeared and ran down his body. I stared at him with uncaring eyes, once he was passed out, I made a note and attached it on him.  
  
"That should do it" Something wet flowed down my cheeks, I touched it and saw it was blood. My eyes trobbed and I collapsed on the floor.  
  
"I still can't control my powers" I muttered. I stood up, my hair flowed down until it reached the floor, I walked upto Dumbledore and Healed him. His pained expression slowly died down and I picked him up. I turned and felt my blood grew cold. There stood Lily Evans, my best friend, staring at me with a shocked expression.   
  
We stared at each other, disbelief on our face. This is where it ends, the secret that I kept hidden for years, will be revealed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally Dumbledore was supposed to be evil but in all my favorite Harry Potter Fanfictions, he was nice or he wasn't really Dumbledore.
> 
> So since their's a bad guy, I decided to make Dumbledore nice AND younger. The evil Dumbledore's fake and a member of Orpheus :>
> 
> P.S. Tell me what you think about the story, it makes my heart burst when you guys comment :>


	10. ARK I: ORPHEUS IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After a long break, I am finally back!.

"Li-Lily?!" I exclaimed. We stared at each other, eyes wide. "You-You" Lily fainted. She dropped to the ground hard and I ran up to catch her, which proved to be usless when I was too slow. I gently lift her up and exited the chambers. I was so engrossed for Lily's safety that I completely forgot Jurdil who stood up slowly before disappearing.  
  
I rushed towards the Medical ward, Lily cradeled in my arms, I kicked the door open and settled her in one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey checked if she was alright, She nodded towards me and I sighed in relief. I dropped myself at a nearby chair and thanked the lords that she was alright.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily" I whispered. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Whispering apologies on thin air. Lily was my everything, now that she saw me, ORPHEUS will come after her and I can't have that. If she got involved, she'll get hurt or worse. Thinking about it almost made me puke, if Lily died because of me, it will kill me slowly and painfully.  
  
Dumbledore. He was still down in The Room of Requirement. I stood up, kissed Lily's forehead and left quietly. I basked in the view of Hogwarts, the mystery and beauty it gave. It was almost time, I thought I could finally escape, I thought I could finally be free, if I continue to stay here, Lily, my most precious Lily will die and I can't have that.  
  
I grabbed Dumbledore and ran, I used my magic to hide myself from passerbyers. I reached his office and settled him at his chair. I checked his pulse and knew he was going to be okay.  
  
I knew I couldn't stay here, I walked towards Slytherin's and went to my room. I looked around, my roommate was nowhere in sight. I packed my belongings, with me staying here those precious to me may die. I was sick and tired of Pain, Suffering, and Death, for my loved ones, I will do my best to protect them.  
  
Once I finished packing, I opened the door and came face to face with Lucius. We both jumped in shock.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked. He grabbed my arm, staring straight at me. I blushed at the proximity and pulled back except his grip was tight and it made me stay put.  
  
"Severus, I like you. I like you ever since we met" I gaped at him.  
  
"I'm not asking for an answer, we're being evacuated and I fear for the worse" Lucius turned and left. I stood still in shock, it was too shocking for me. I never once thought of him as anything more than a friend.  
  
I shook my head, now was not the time. I had to leave even if I don't want too. For them, I will do everything. With that in mind, I left Hogwarts with a heavy heart. I looked back one last time, a tear falling before trudging forward covering my fave with the hood of the coat I grabbed. I didn't see the figure by the window, watching me leave Hogwarts.  
  
"Be safe, my Saviour" The figure whispered. A large gust of wind blew, my coat swaying under the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am disappointed at myself. This was so short I wanted to cry ;<
> 
> Only 5 more chapters and it'll be finished ;<. I'll be editing this story, adding more details and such after it's done.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed and liked this, have a nice day Loves :>


	11. NOTICE

As I was reading this story, I realize something. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. I was confused, how did that happen? why did? what? I hated it! Don't worry, I'm not dropping this story but I will edit it. Our winter break is here so for the time being I'll be editing and making all the chapters longer. It lacked description, it was too short, no details, It was frustrating.

And this story will continue, it will not end on chapter 15 anymore, since I have written the plot, what is happening on this chapter, and the summary of such chapter, I have decided to not end it yet. If you notice the names of each chapter it says "Ark 1" it means there are more then 1 Ark, in total, it has 5 Arks. I was planning on making this a series but it's too much of a hassle so instead I'll put it in one story.

I'm also sorry for being gone and instead of a chapter, I bring this to you. I have a band which will take part in an important event, I'm also a player on this event, I'm also the photographer for our school news. 

To those who stayed, Thank you for everything, I promise to make this story worth your time. Until then :>


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I'm back :>. As I said before, I will be editing this story and fixing the mistakes I made. I've almost finished the prologue and will be updating tomorrow as a different story and Based on the reviews on the prologues, I will consider on continuing this story or stopping it. To those who continued to support my story, thank you for everything.

Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please like a kudos, and comment to tell me any mistakes I made. Flames are greatly appreciated [:3]


End file.
